The Genderbend Accident
by Victorica Knightmare
Summary: Phil, for unknown reasons, gets the genderbend treatment. Turned into a girl by the universe, I guess. How will Dan react to this? What's with the pancakes! Warning: Puberty references. Disclaimer. Rated T for language and...well, the hormones, attraction, and puberty.
1. Chapter 1: DAN

**Hey, guys. So I have recently gotten into the addiction of Phan. I mean, seriously, this is my first _actual_ gay ship that I ship the way it is, because most of the gay ships I support are just so that my friends won't judge me and slap me and the while the rest I genderbend one of them.**

**I don't have the same problem with my lesbian ships.**

**I haven't applied this genderbending to anything recently, so I thought one day is science class: What if I genderbend Phan?**

**You could totally flame me because Phil is OOC and he/she swears. Act'ly everyone in this Phanfiction is OOC.**

**This is on tumblr, BTW. Follow my best friend, spooky-charged-twinkies! She posted it.  
**

**Yep, sit back, relax, and hate/love/enjoy the PhanFiction. (XD see what I did there?!)**

* * *

Dan swore he heard a scream in Phil's room. A _freaking girl scream._

_God_, Dan thought. _Did Phil bring a girl home? That's a first._

"I'M A FUCKING GIRL!" She said.

_That's pretty obvious..._Dan thought.

"Shit, where's the lion?! I need to get over a new trauma. Dammit...DAN! WHERE'S THE LION?!"

_Who is this girl?_ Dan thought curtly

He sat up groggily from his bed and walked out the room.

Dan grabbed the lion from a nearby shelf and put it down in front of Phil's door.

"Here, whoever-you-are. Phil's girlfriend. Whatevs." He said.

"It's Phil." she said.

"What?"

"Dan, I know you won't believe me. But...but I'm Phil." She said. Phil said.

He let that sink in. he obviously didn't believe it.

"Um..."

"I know it's crazy! But please believe me! I need serious help!"

"It's just you in there?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Open the door." he said.

The door swung open.

A small figure stood there, wearing a shirt too big. Her hair was black and she had a curl that stuck out in front of her face that greatly resembled Phil's 'fringe of destiny'(1). Her blue eyes looked panicked and distressed, and her skin was pale like cream(2).

_Phil_, all right. But...

Pretty..._er_.(3)

She/he folded her thin arms across her chest.

"Don't stare-I feel weird." She said.

"How weird?" asked Dan. "Weird, like, sexually weird?"

Phil raised an eyebrow. She picked up the lion and slammed the door in Dan's face.

"Asshole!" She said. "Fucking asshole!"

"Hey, Phil, I'm sorry." said Dan, knocking on the door. "I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!" she said. "Asshole!"

"Wait...are you crying?" asked Dan.

"Well, aren't you the detective, Sherlock!" Phil screamed. "It's one of those weird lady mood swings! It's like girl puberty was forced into one entire leap year and thrown at me!"

Dan continued to knock. "Can I come in, then? Phil, I'm sorry."

"I'm aware of how attractive this girl is, Dan. Not letting you in."

"You said you need my help!" said Dan.

"Okay, well, never mind." Said Phil. "I don't need you."

"What do you need, then?"

"I need you to bugger off so I can calculate what the fuck is even going on!"

"Um, Phil, you're a girl." said Dan.

"Not helping, Dan. I need to rethink every single thing! Stare at a wall with the lion and rethink EVERYTHING!"

"Why don't you call your mum? She'll help."

"Like she'll believe this happened to me!" said Phil.

"Well, we won't get you any help, then. It's not like you'll be a male again in the next few hours." said Dan.

"Just let me sleep, Dan. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"It's morning."

"Two in the morning. It counts as night in the human metabolism." said Phil. "Just let me sleep, Dan." She repeated in a high, whiny voice.

Dan laughed. "You whine like a girl."

"That's because I _am_ one." said Phil. "That didn't come out right."(4)

"You're right, it didn't. See you in the morning."

"Not looking forward to it." said Phil.

Dan walked back to his room, yawning.

_When I wake up_, he thought, _Phil will probably be a boy again. And I'll tell him about my crazy nutcase dream. Shame, though, Phil makes an attractive girl._

His eyes widened at this thought.

"I'm going crazy." he muttered.

* * *

**(1) As Phil said in "Hair Model"**

**(2) I showed this to one of my classmates in my school's 'Elite Class Program', and she kept saying "Phil isn't that pale!"**

**(3) What he means is 'girl-Phil-looked-prettier-that-expected'**

**(4) This was said differently on the one on tumblr, just in case.**

**Bad? Good? Review, please!**

**And I think this chapter overused italics.**


	2. Chapter 2: PHIL

**Hurrah! Chapter 2!**

**More OOCness, pancake demands, and intense sweetness of feelings.**

**YOU HAVE MY WARNING. And my deepest sympathy.  
**

* * *

He sat up from his bed, eyes partly closed. Crazy dream he had.

He looked down at his body. Okay...this was definitely new.

He, apparently, is really a _she_ now.

He, er, she **(A/N: This is a confusing job)** touched the long black hair flowing down his/her petite shoulders. Strangely soft. Then he/she looked at the small, pale fingers this girl had.

He/she smelled faintly of raspberries. Well, he's smelled like that even before this _incident_. (1)

_Damn,_ women have it hard. The annoying weight on his chest. The long hair. At least now no one will judge him for smelling like sweet raspberries.

He/she got up from the bed, thinking different things.

_I hope I don't have to buy new clothes for this...or worse, lingerie..._

_I hope I don't get a crush on anyone in this random trip of '_anatomy experimentation'_ the universe decided I should take part in..._

Wait. Rewind.

What was that? That thought?

Was it that sudden rush of feelings (s)he had when Dan was there? Was it going to be like that around boys in his/her age group? **(A/N: And will I ever shut up with these**** useless questions?)**

Thank goodness Dan said something awkward, or (s)he wouldn't have a reason to shut the door.

But dammit, that was offensive. What Dan just asked Phil. (2)

(S)He ran out of the room and into Dan's.

Phil tackled him really hard, which caused him to scream in pain.

"Dammit, Phil! Can't this wait in the morning?" he said.

Phil rolled of him. "It's morning! Make me some pancakes!" Phil said in a girly, demanding voice.

Dan sat up abruptly. "You're still a-"

"A girl, yes. And I'm not happy." (s)he said.

Dan buried himself in his bed. "It's like living with a girlfriend!" He said, his scream muffled.

"Except it isn't! Gettup! It's pancake time!" (s)he said. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Dan said lazily.

"I'll scream in my new-found lady voice!"

"Oh, fuck no..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" (s)he screamed in the highest voice (s)he can.

"ALRIGHT! You can have your fucking pancakes! GOD! I swear, you just ruined my hearing permanently!" he said, getting up. "I just hope you haven't broken half of the breakable things in this room with your 'sonic-lady-voice!"

(S)He hopped off the bed and followed Dan out the room, clutching her lion cuddle toy. She watched as Dan walked lazily to the kitchen.

_Since when was he so tall?...I haven't noticed the small things, have I?...I have noticed how he looks at this girl, thought...Is he...attracted?_

"...there goes that feeling..." (s)he muttered to herself.

"What was that?" asked Dan, looking back at her. She blushed. "Nothing...nothing."

He shrugged and continued to walk the other way.

"Maybe...being a girl isn't so bad..." Phil mumbled.

* * *

**(1) As Phil said on 'I Smell Like a Girl'**

**(2) As Dan asked in chapter 1 "_Weird, like, sexually weird?"_**

**Author's note: "There goes that feeling," OH. MAH. GEE! =3=! Why did I write that?! Shit i'mgoingtojail i'mgoingtojail i'mgoingtojail! ANGIE, WHY?! Should we call Carrie or Phil's mom? LADY PUBERTY ON THE LOOSE! ICE CREAM CAKE AND COFFEE, SURE TO BE A SMASH! PHANCAKE! (Phan+pancake) I'm a pretty, pretty princess, and I'm going to have a tea party! You're invited! Waiting for answers to my conflict.**

**The end part has a different version on tumblr, just in case!**

**And as my friend says: Intense, cheesy, fluffy sweetness is DAMN GOOD FOR THE SOUL!**

**Review, please, review.**


	3. Chapter 3: DAN

**So, update!**

**Get ready to feel sympathy for Daniel! If not, well...eh. You're like me, then.**

* * *

Phil the girl still eats like Phil.

Damn, she was wolfing that pancake.

All Dan could do was feel sorry for the pancake. Poor pancake.

"Hey, She-Phil," said Dan. "You clean up after you eat."

Phil looked up and sneered. "_What_ did you just call me?"

"She-Phil. You know, like She-Hulk." Said Dan. He was doing a very good job annoying her, because she was blatantly pissed at him.

"If you're trying to get under my skin, well congratulations! You're deep down my flesh and bones." said Phil, continuing to tear her pancake apart.

"Oh, well. What can i say? I try." said Dan. "Your hair's getting on the pancake."

Phil looked up. "What?"

Before Dan could repeat his statement, Phil went back to gobbling up her pancake.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Phil, your hair is on the pancake."

Phil looked up again, licking her fork. "Come again?"

This time, Dan pushed back a mass of ebony curls past her shoulder. Phil's head jerked back in flushed shock.

"What was that?!" asked Phil.

"Your hair was on the pancake." said Dan.

"Could've just said so." said Phil. "Now I feel awkward."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Princess She-Phil. Did I ruin your pancake-devouring appetite?"

Phil sighed. "No, not really. And I could do without the sarcasm."

"Then hurry up and finish it." snapped Dan. "So we can get on with our lives."

"Well, I can't..."

"What was that?"

"I can't get on with _my_ life like...like this." said Phil, referring to his new female body. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a girl."

"We're not sure about that." said Dan.

"I know! But what if this stupid curse was permanent? What if I never turn back? I'll never be Phil again!"

After a few moments, Dan broke the silence.

"Stop acting like a fucking depressive emo and eat your breakfast."

"You're the emo." she said, poking the pancake with her fork, making a trail of little holes on the flat cake. "Can I stay on your bed today?" she asked. "The entire day?"

"No."

"Come on!" whined Phil. "Please!"

"...No."

Phil stood up. "I'm not going to eat the rest of the pancake until you say yes."

Dan sighed, frustrated with this new challenge he has to deal with. "Still no."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Then you've left me no choice, you prick."

He barely remembered what happened after that simple statement. She was like a crouching tiger, er, lion. It was like a blur, actually. Next thing her knew, he was on the floor, attacked by something soft and warm and slightly heavy, feeling intense pain all over his body.

Phil the girl had glomped him.

"Ow..." he groaned.

Phil looked at him, her eyes wide with worry. "Did I hurt you?"

"Was my subtle indication 'ow' not clear?" Dan said, pissed. "Duh, you hurt me!"

"What part hurts, then?"

"The body part. All of it! Get off me!" he said.

Phil sat up, grasping Dan's shoulder for support. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him up. "Just walk it off." she said. "Sorry about that."

"It's...it's fine." he said, looking down at her. She was a head shorter than him, thank goodness.

Phil the girl just had to be really, really pretty.

Yeah...that was it.

But seriously, who in the right mind would think this girl _isn'__t_ attractive?

But this was different. This was his _best friend_, for goodness' sake! It would've been alright if this was some other girl he met, some random person at a random encounter.

It was like that one lesbian manga, what was that called? Girl meets Girl (1), or something like that. The boy turned into a girl, and there were these two girls that liked him before he was a girl, and his male best friend started to fall for the girl he turned into, too...

He said something, like..._"If she just wasn't my best friend...and I just met her at a different time...I would've fallen for her on the spot."_

He feels just as torn as that character...

If this wasn't, you know, Phil, he would've taken this girl out. Swept her off her feet.

But dammit, fuck his life, because the odds of this situation were going out of their way to make him miserable.

To add insult to injury, they were succeeding.

"...dammit..." he cursed under his breath. "...universe, I swear if you don't bring Phil back I swear to god I'll..."

"Say what?" said Phil. "What did you say?"

Dan blushed. "Nothing."

Phil shrugged and trotted back to her room, running her pale fingers through her dark curls.

Dan sighed, shoulders slumping. "Fuck my life." he cursed, walking back to his room, his body feeling sore again.

* * *

**(1) ...Yeah...about that...y'see, when I was twelve my good friend lent me a manga. It was called Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl. This boy got squashed by an alien ship and they tried to fix his body but they got it wrong now he's a girl and shit happens. It was a lesbian manga. I liked it. Do not judge me.**

**Fuck Dan's life, indeed! I feel sorry for him. Kind of. Not really.**

**BTW, do not flame me for this (although they are welcome) but in this phanfiction, DAN DOES NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR MALE PHIL. He feels attracted to Phil the girl, and if you do not like that idea, you are welcome to flame this story. I need it to fit my plot, so suck it up.**

**And another thing, as you review, please vote for either Carrie or Phil's mom, because Phil needs 'lady guidance' through this awkward transition.**

**So, review, my beloved friends! I need ideas for the next chapter!**

**I love you guys!**


End file.
